Dead Zone
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: Gibbs & the team get sent to Iraq to solve a case but tradgedy strikes that changes everything...


Dead Zone.

Chapter 1: Road Trip.

_Phoof (Frustrated Gibbs standing inside the door of MTAC.) _

"Morning Boss. By the way, Director wanted us to tell you as soon as you got in. She's waiting for you up in MTAC. Didn't say what it was about just that she needed to see you ASAP!" Announced Tony as Gibbs walked into the squad room with his morning coffee. He nodded in response & took the stairs to MTAC two at a time. As he walked into MTAC, Director Shepard was already talking to someone & as Gibbs got closer to the screen he recognized Lieutenant Faith Coleman.

"Agent Gibbs, good to see you again." Gibbs nodded in her direction.

"I'll just brief Agent Gibbs & then get back to you." Lt Coleman nodded & signed off.

"I'll be waiting." Gibbs gave the director a quizzical stare as Lt Coleman's face disappeared from the screen.

"DiNozzo said you wanted to see me?" She sighed & sat down.

"A marine fighting in Iraq was killed yesterday," Gibbs frowned. But before he could interrupt, she held up her hand. "I am well aware marines die over there every day, Jethro, but this marine's tour was up almost a month ago. As far as his CO knew he was on the first transport out after his tour. Until a member of his unit saw him in downtown Baghdad. Then last night his body turns up riddled with bullets. The SecNav wants us to investigate." Gibbs nodded as he listened.

"Of course we'll investigate but…" The director held up a hand again.

"SecNav wants you & your team to go over there to investigate. Ducky, Jimmy Palmer & Abbey have been requested as well." Gibbs had been expecting the team might get sent over, but he turned sharply to face Director Shepard.

"Jen, I had a feeling you'd send my team but you can't send Abbey, Ducky & Palmer into a warzone! Tony, Ziva & McGee are field agents. Ziva, at least, knows what its like to be in proper warzone. Tony & McGee will learn fast. But Abbey, Ducky & Palmer, they're scientists; they don't belong in a warzone. Do you remember the last time Abbey's life was threatened? Can you imagine how she'd react in the middle of a firefight? Or if a road-side bomb or an IED went off? Ducky's not invincible either, Jen. And Palmer jumps sky high if I raise my voice even slightly, so I doubt he could cope with the sound of gunfire & bombs." The Director waited patiently & quietly for him to finish.

"I agree with you, Jethro, but the SecNav has insisted & it's out of my hands. You'll just have to keep a close eye on them as much as you can. Gather the team, the next plane out leaves Little Creek Base in an hour. Be careful over there, Jethro." She added as he opened the door to MTAC. Something about the sound of her voice made him turn around.

"I agree with you that Abbey, Ducky & Jimmy probably shouldn't be going, Jethro, but when SecNav gives an order you don't ignore it."

"Afraid of losing your job, Jen?" Gibbs smirked.

"Special Agent Gibbs! You, your team, including Abbey, Ducky & Jimmy will be on that plane otherwise you can explain to SecNav why you decided to ignore a direct order not only from me but him as well! I suggest you do as you're told the sooner you solve the case the sooner everyone can get back to DC." Gibbs tried to give her his famous 'Death Stare' but she didn't flinch. He gave up & headed for the door.

"Try not to lose any agents, Jethro."

PHOOF!

_Phoof (Gibbs, McGee, Tony & Ziva looking shocked.)_

Gibbs stomped down the stairs throwing his empty coffee cup in the bin as he passed Tony's desk.

"Hey boss, what'd the Director want?" Tony asked, looking up when he heard the thunk of the coffee cup landing in the bin.

"Grab your gear, dead marine. McGee – "

"Gas the truck & pack the gear, on it." McGee started to walk off but something about the look on Gibbs' face made Ziva stop him.

"As I was saying, McGee, grab Ducky, tell him to get Palmer & Abbey & meet us at Little Creek Base. We'll be taken to the scene from there." Tony, Ziva & McGee stared.

"Uh… why would Abbey be needed at the scene, boss?" McGee stuttered. Gibbs sighed & told them what the Director had told him. Everyone jumped as he slammed his desk drawer shut.

"But Abbey never comes to the scene. And I don't think she'd cope well in a warzone, Boss."

"You think, McGee?" yelled Gibbs. McGee jumped again. Tony & Ziva exchanged glances. Just then, Ducky, Jimmy & Abbey came out of the elevator.

"Good Morning, Jethro. Is something the matter?" Ducky said, cheerfully. Gibbs ignored Ducky & left it to the others to explain.

By the time they got to the Navy Base, Gibbs hadn't calmed down much. They settled into their 'seats' & Gibbs promptly fell asleep as the plane took off. The others tried to follow suit but found it impossible. When they landed, after a bathroom break, Abbey, Ducky & Jimmy went to gather what they'd need for the scene & Gibbs, Tony, McGee & Ziva went to talk to the dead marine's CO & his unit. But as they walked into the CO's office, they got a very nasty shock…

PHOOF!


End file.
